


King of Hearts

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: He'll remember his son this way until the day he ends.





	

The Maker moves across the surface of the world like storm clouds rolling over heat-scorched plains. 

Above him, the stars are a dull white roar. Their voices a brilliant burning backdrop colliding in a crackling cacophony of boundless heat and light. Each flickering point sending its song spiraling as strains of shimmering sunlight into the endless skies. They sing even as they burn with ferocious abandon. The fires of their existence calling out bright and proud even as their heat runs down and the unabashed radiance of their being fades into the cold density of celestial death.

Yet even in death they remain. For the beauty of his design is that no matter may ever be truly destroyed. The stars, even in death, give up only their physical forms. And their remnants race out  across the universe like ripples across the surface of a great dark pond.

It is his mandate and so it shall be until his ultimate ending no matter how many times the crown is knocked from his bruised and battered head.

So why this screaming pit? This hollow racket scrabbling against his bones? There is a hole in his heart where even the relentless radiation of the stars cannot reach. A blackened craggy pit that hearkens to another. This one a distorted scar stretching its malignant purples and blacks across the pale white canvass of his most beloved creation. A stain upon the skin of his most perfect design. 

It calls to him, one broken heart to another. A jarring discordant note of silence striking out at him from the tumultuous symphony of his stars. 

 _Do you remember,_ his blood sigh-ripples against his ribs. _Do you remember the ecstasy and the pain? The supernova crash of your pulse against the determined grip of your fingers when you split your heart in two? The way his still form warmed against your hands when you wrapped him around it and your starfire blood lit his veins?_

He has long ago given up his tears to the atmospheres of innumerable planets. Sowing his grief into skies full of clouds that his regret may bring only the bloom of new life. He cannot weep. All he can do is close his eyes and breathe in the hymns the stars may bring him.

Yet among these countless cherished voices, there is only one he wishes to hear. And from this voice he receives only a cold and bloodless silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that The Maker split his heart in two to make the Mad King? And when the Void took it, both of them lost a piece of themselves.


End file.
